I'm still here
by RubyandSapphire
Summary: Just read it guys, just read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I'm still here

I fell in love with you when you showed your courage,

All that just to see me,

All just to give me T-shirt in my size from your van,

From you very own space train to the cosmos,

I ran but yet you still chased knowing that I was the one for you,

You had a future but you decided to make it a future with me instead,

Was I worth it though to think,

Am I worth all the hurt the memories that I bring now,

In these times,

But still even when I don't even seam to be there

I am there,

I'm there loving you,

I will never leave you behind,

I will always come back loving you,

Like how you came back to loving me

I was the one who found you when you were unwanted,

You were beautiful even when called defective,

I watched you grow,

as you learned I learned about you,

I watched as your hair grew out long like an old crush of yours,

I watched as you were the one living on edge and trying new foods,

I watched each time you fell and came back up,

Bruises never hurt you,

But memories of myself somehow still manage to

I watched you as you became more than a servant to those of higher power,

I've watched you defy expectations beyond belief of your capabilities,

I saw you build things no other could even think to imagine,

I saw you fight along side me in time of misery and such other things,

now you're the one making sure everything's where it should be,

And yet you still wonder where I should be and what I think of you,

When I can already see you through eyes that see only beauty and happiness

I watched you two fall in love with each other,

I watched as you two made the decision,

You decided to stay together,

To love each other forever,

Now to bound together in happiness and times of discrimination and misery,

I looked to you when the future seamed bleak,

You gave me advice no one ever could,

Your tong only spoke when you knew it was best,

Eyes only to be seen when we were all blind to truth,

Two halves of a whole come together to make something even more than the sum of their parts,

Red and blue mixed steadily,

You stood for what you knew you had a right to,

For what you wanted more than anything else,

Stood for love,

And you'll never know how much I love you to this day

I am the one who laughs when you laugh,

the one who sings to you when you are in the dark afraid,

the one who always listens when no one else will,

I am the one beside you when you are alone,

therefor you will never be alone,

You will never be alone,

I'm still here loving you for what and who you are,

the way you smile,

the way you love all the others around you who even don't love you back,

I watch play and cry,

And I'll always watch you,

Fall in love,

Grow older and older yet,

Become a warrior,

Wield a sword competently,

Fuse,

Protect the ones that you love most with a shield,

And now I watch you,

Loving you on a cliff beneath endless amounts of strawberries and weapons,

You climb up to see her,

You talk and reminiscences on times that we spent before the war,

You watch silently awe stricken by me,

"Everything I ever did, I did for her. Now she's gone, but I'm still here" she speaks to you sitting down,

"Sometimes I wonder if she can see me through your eyes," you listen on as she gave a sigh "What would she think of me now?"

Silence is shared between the the two of you,

You embrace her as I do with you,

"Well I think you're pretty great." we say in unison together,

I look on,

You forget something,

Something just about everyone forgets from time to time,

I don't blame them for forgetting,

For forgetting,

I'm still here


	2. Chapter 2

The way I am

I snarled thinking of all of it,

She was happy with themselves,

She was paying too much attention to the dead,

And him,

He was always too busy trying to just figure it all out for himself,

I sat there on the sidelines,

She didn't want to fuse with me ever again,

The other one just thought I was too stupid to even try,

She could only think negatively,

I was stupid,

I was irrational,

I was too complicated,

She was flawed too,

Too uptight,

Too snarly,

Too ever so wonderfully perfect,

No one understood her pain,

Oh woopie doo, so sad and complex,

He showed me the book,

He made the suggestion,

I just said yes,

He thought it was a fun idea,

I just wanted to get away,

From them,

He's the only one who even tries,

He's still my tiger millionaire,

We chased the setting sun on a box car,

Furry thieves,

I just needed to protect my sandwich from the furry beast,

He looked horrified,

I kept it on the inside,

So many questions,

I answered them all,

So what if I was made here,

Does it matter!,

Why do they treat me like I'm less of a gem than them,

Is it because of this,

Because of who I am,

She's here,

It's all just a bad place where bad gems came to grow even more bad gems to her isn't it,

Why does she call it horrible,

Why does she call me horrible,

Why does she hate me,

If she doesn't want him to see then why doesn't she just leave,

Leave me alone,

Me and Steven,

Why didn't she just let us have our fun,

Did she have to ruin everything always I liked,

Did she have to ruin me,

Why couldn't she just admit what she really felt about me,

I was this place to her,

That's all I was to her,

To the fun police,

I was just an embarrassment to her,

I was such a mistake,

Wasn't I,

Just a mistake that was never supposed to happen wasn't I,

Was that why she hated me so much!,

My whip cracked as her spear swung,

Hitting me so many times as I flailed it in anger again and again,

I yelled at her and she yelled back time over time again,

He wants me to stop,

But I don't want to,

She says that I can't beat her,

"I don't care!" I roared pulling out two whips and cracking them as I

"I'm not going to stand there and remind me of everything I hate about myself!" As I got a good hit on her and she went flying back into an injector,

Tears in my eyes as I continue to yell at her,

"I never asked for it to be this way, I never asked to be made!"


End file.
